Pikara
Pikara is a main character of the story Sky Pretty Cure: The Tale of Carmine. He is Cure Carmine's partner and the one that gave her the power of glitter and Pretty Cure. He ends all his sentences with "~kira". Pikara's real name is . Pikara is the crown prince of his home kingdom. History Relationships *'Akahane Robin' - The girl that Pikara gave the power of Pretty Cure. Though the two seem to get along well together, Pikara acts cold towards Robin most of times. This is because he's afraid he might get too close to her one day. During the manga, the two, however, got very close. *'Cardinal Rouge Kiraimée' - Kiraimée is Pikara's younger sister and the crown princess of the Himawari Palace of Sunlight Kingdom. Kiraimée is about the same age as Robin, though acting quite different from her. Etymology - Pikara is probably a mix between meaning "shiny" and meaning "glitter". Which would be a pun to Cure Carmine's powers. Pikara can also mean in Japanese. His actual name, Cardinal Rouge comes from the French name for the Northern cardinal, a North American bird in the genus Cardinalis.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northern_cardinal Rouge is also the French word for "red", which might be a pun to his theme colors. His given name, Pikaramon comes from the Japanese "Pika", combined with the western name "Ramon". Ramon comes from the French name Raymond, which is composed of the elements ragin "advice" and mund "protector".http://www.behindthename.com/name/raymond Trivia *Pikara is the first Cure partner whose name is not based on their theme color. *Pikara is the first mascot to be transformed into a fairy form. **However, Pikara is the -th mascot to have a human form after Coco, Natts, Syrup and Milk from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Coupe from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!, Siren from Suite Pretty Cure♪, Candy from Smile Pretty Cure!, and the mascots from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Pikara is the seventh mascot character to come from royalty. The first were Pollun and Lulun from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Coco and Natts from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure!, and Candy from Smile Pretty Cure!. **However, Pikara is the 8th main character overall to come from royalty. The first were Pollun and Lulun from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Coco and Natts from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Candy from Smile Pretty Cure!. He is followed by Prince Katana and Akagi Towa in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **In additon, Pikara is the third character in the Sky Pretty Cure Series to come from royalty, after Princess Alexa from Sky Pretty Cure and Queen Nephrite from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. *Due to his feminine name, some fans assume Pikara to be either female or to be genderless. However, Pikara's gender is confirmed to be male by FairyBerry Productions. *Pikara is the third mascot character to come close to a Pretty Cure, after Coco and Natts from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. References Category:Manga Characters Category:Fairies